wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequoia Marzia
Sequoia Marzia (born May 27, 1998) is an American actress and comedian, best known for her comedic roles as a child and her hilarious stand up comedy. Early Life Sequoia Marzia was born in Austin, Texas to Dessie and Kaizo Marzia. Sequoia is of African American descent on her mother's side and Korean/Italian/African American on her dad's side. Her family moved to Albuquerque, Mew Mexico when she was 4 years old due to harsh racism in Texas. She grew up in Albuquerque with many friends and was a very funny and congenial child. Career '2006-2010: Rising comedian; ''Everybody Hates Chris; comedy roles' Sequoia was always a very funny girl and had a lot of friends because of it. She always made people laugh, adults and kids. In 2006, Sequoia was approached by her third grade teacher and asked to come to a comedy night she knew about. She said that Sequoia would really entertain the crowd and she thought hat she'd make a great comedian. Sequoia told her parents about it and they said they'd love for her to do it. Sequoia did stand up comedy at the show and the crowd was so amazed by the funniness that was coming from a 7 year old girl. Sequoia went to the comedy night a few more times and then her parents decided that it'd be good for her to get an agent and try acting so she could show her talent to the world. Sequoia found an agency and then started taking acting lessons to help her out. She auditioned for various roles and was able to book a commercial for dogs. Sequoia continued to book commercials for kids and soon, when she was 8 years old, she booked her first role on the show ''Everybody Hates Chris where she played a comedic character named Andy. Her character became such a hit on the show that the producers decided to bring her back for more episodes and then into the third season of the show. Sequoia appeared in a total of 10 episodes of the series and had so much fun doing it. When Sequoia was 9 years old, she recieved a recurring role on the hit show That's so Raven named Sydney. Marzia had a lot of fun on this show as well. Marzia went on to play various other roles in comedy shows such as The Middle ''and Community.'' 2010-2014: Acting break In 2010, Marzia's grandfather passed away, someone she was very close to. The death of her grandfather caused her to break from acting for the rest of 2010. After the year passed, she decided to focus back on school for the next few years. Her break that was just to mourn her grandfather's death soon turned into a break for educational reasons. Marzia originally started homeschooling in 2007 because her career started becoming more prominent in her life. Even though she was breaking from her career, she still kept with homeschooling and started doing it with some friends. Marzia also took educational classes about the craft of acting. She also took courses on website building, something she could fall back on as a back up plan. 2014-present: Continued acting, getting more serious Marzia graduated high school early in early 2014. Once graduated, Marzia decided to get back into acting and began auditioning again. The first audition she stepped into after her break was for a stage show and Maria said doing the audition "felt great." Marzia is excitedly now stepping back into the acting game and while she wishes to still work in comedy, she also wants to branch out into different genres like drama and action and try more serious roles. Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Female Actors Category:Unemployed Actors